


Remember You

by katdefbeom



Series: 7 for 7 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Remember You

> _At the end of the day that passes everyday_  
>  _One thing that I draw of_  
>  _Your face that smiled brightly like a kid_  
>  _If I go back again and meet you_  
>  _Then I will say it  
> _ _I’m sorry that I love you  
> _ _You, you remember me_

BamBam sits on his regular seat by the bar that he regularly frequents since the two of you parted. He’s there almost everyday to drown his sorrows with every drop of liquor that goes down his throat. This bar was the favourite for both of you - or it was - since it was where the two of you met. He stares at the stool next to him, and remembers the way you sat there, smiling brightly up at him like he was the best thing in your life. He remembers the way you told him that you loved him. He remembers how your lips tasted like vodka raspberry, after the kiss you shared when he said he loved you back.

_“I love you, Bammie” you say, with the biggest smile you could muster._

_“I love you too, Y/N. More than you know” he confesses before sealing your lips with his._

How he would love to be able to say those words to you again.

It’s been over a year since the break up and he hadn’t seen you since, so imagine his surprise when he spots you walking through the door, with your friends by your side. BamBam didn’t think it was possible, but you were more beautiful than when he first saw you. But, did you look happier? Had you moved on from him like you deserved to?

He watches you look around the bar curiously, before spotting him and locking eyes with him, and he gets his answer. Your features etched in uncertainty, before turning away and walking out the door.

> _Overflowing misunderstandings eventually took you again_  
>  _Left alone I’m getting sick by bruises myself  
> _ _I miss you dreadfully  
> _ _Foolishly I filled your spot_

BamBam watches you walk away from him for the second time in his life. He turns and asks the bartender for another drink, and reminisces about your last moments together while staring down his now empty glass, wishing it would fill itself before the memories come flooding back.

The two of you had been together for over two years and had your fair share of fights. Your relationship wasn’t perfect but the two of you had always worked through your issues together and had always come out stronger. Though, neither of you were sure what had happened in those last few months. The bickering was endless and topics of little concern became large.

Eventually, the both of you sat down to try and work out your issues but could only come to one solution - to have a break. The two of you made it clear that you both still loved each other but needed some time apart to sort out your own issues and that it was not a break up. But, BamBam must have been having a different conversation, because that part was not clear to him at all, and when he was struck by loneliness at an ungodly hour, he ended up going on a date.

_“We broke up!” BamBam yells, as he tries to catch up to you. You stop in your tracks and spin around to face him, eyes laced with anger._

_“We were on a break!” You yell back. “To try and remember the reason that we loved each other, so that we could come back together. You clearly didn’t like that idea. You should’ve just broken up with me and saved us from all this pain.”_

_That night, BamBam watched you walk away from him, for the first time in his life._

> _Without thinking I run to you_  
>  _If I hug you fully with both arms_  
>  _Will the useless emotional arguments become explainable?  
> _ _Your words inside the tears which I didn’t know back then  
> _ _Now I realize it for the first time_

BamBam doesn’t understand what has happened or realise what he has done, until he recognises the red door in front of him. Even in the dark, he couldn’t mistake that door for any other. He doesn’t miss the fact that the ‘dab is life’ sticker is still above the door knob where he left it. He traces his finger over it and remembers the scolding he got from you after he put it on.

He stares at your door unsure of what to do. That night that you both decided to go on a break comes back to his mind, as clear as day. Neither of you even knew what you were fighting about anymore. You both had let your emotions run high and said things none of you meant, leading to this outcome.

> _Do you remember me? Don’t you remember then?  
> _ _Reason which is more important than reason to break up  
> _ _The warm touch that trusted me in the thoughts of you and I again_

BamBam closes his eyes. Surely, the two of you also racked up some good memories over the course of your relationship, so why can he only think of the negative ones? He takes a deep breath and tries again. This time he was successful. He remembers every smile, every laugh, every kiss and every touch. Do you remember too?

> _When I see you in moments_  
>  _I choke in tears, it hurts_  
>  _Can’t you see me?_  
>  _If I held onto you that time will we have changed?_  
>  _My heart is saying I can’t let you go_  
>  _Our hot memories are still remain_  
>  _Still can you feel me?_  
>  _Time lets us meet each other_  
>  _Also time makes us leave each other_  
>  _Memories come find me so that I can’t go anywhere  
> _ _In my dreams I meet you again  
> _ _There’s no love like this, you and me_

BamBam wonders if you’ve ever thought about him, apart from tonight. Do you also ever think back about that moment, and wish things had gone differently? Does the thought of him affect you, like the way you affect him?

Memories flood in again, like they always do. You constantly occupy his thoughts. That night is on an endless loop in his mind, trying to review every single scenario, trying to see if there was any way to change the outcome. You drive him crazy and that’s why he frequents the bar, to try and forget. But it never works.

And as BamBam stands there for god knows how long, he realises that he can’t love anyone else as much as he loves you, nor does he want to.

He knocks.

> _When today passes_  
>  _All the coincidences that passed by me_  
>  _Become blurry as yesterday’s memory_  
>  _The little happiness that were trivial  
> _ _The memories of you that were so clear  
> _ _Took place in my heart_

The knocks that you hear from the door should surprise you, but it doesn’t. You had been anticipating it ever since you saw BamBam at the bar. You have been apart from him for a year, but you knew him like the back of your hand. You knew he would come.

When you spotted him, you didn’t know how you were feeling. It shocked you, that you didn’t feel sad or angry, that’s why you ran out of there. As soon as you got in the cab, you closed your eyes, to try and remember that he hurt you, but your memories only contained happy thoughts. Thoughts of the two you smiling, laughing, kissing and touching. You knew what your heart wanted, but did his heart want it too?

You promised yourself that you would answer the door if he knocked a second time, and he does.

“What are you doing here, Bam?” you ask as you swing the door open. The two of you stare into each other’s eyes, trying to gauge each other’s emotions.

“I-” he starts hesitantly. “I saw you at the bar and somehow ended up here.”

“Is that all?”

“No” he sighs, and then takes a deep breath, determination flooding his features. “I know I hurt you, but it wasn’t my intention, and I wanted to apologise for that.”

“I accept your apology” you reply. You can see he wants to say more, so you nod at him to continue.

“It’s been a whole year, but my feelings for you haven’t changed. I still love you. I will always love you. I want us to sit, and talk about everything that we need to talk about. I want to fix this. I’ll be better. I’ll try harder-”

> The eyes that looked at me, the hands that held mine  
> I want to remember you

BamBam shuts up because you’ve dragged him into your home and onto the couch to sit him down.

“I love you too, Bammie” you say as you sit across from him. “Let’s talk.”


End file.
